


Summoned

by girldoctor



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Demons, Friendship, Friendships will form, Soulmates from Hell, ratings will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girldoctor/pseuds/girldoctor
Summary: A group of friends cast a spell too summon their demonic soulmates.





	1. The summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters.
> 
> I only own the idea of this plot...but what was I thinking? I mean really...demonic soulmates?

“This is Belle. The nerd friend who is hot but doesn’t know it. Usually guys avoid her because she's so smart. But I mean look at her.” A male voice spoke from behind a camera. Thr camera moved to look the woman ,Belle ,up and down. She had long, curly brown hair. Her eyes were very blue. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress with a white sweater.

The camera moved to show someone else. The male voice continued to speak, “This is Red this girl is hot! She knows it too!” The long legged beauty turned around and shaked her butt for the camera. She was tall with long brown hair with tents of red. She had dark brown eyes. She wore makeup that heighten her facial features.She wore really short jean shorts. A tight white blouse that was covered by a red jacket with a hood.

Another voice spoke, “But, guys usually avoid her cause they might get an STD.” The camera jiggled with the male voice laughing.

As the camera moved over to the new voices owner Red spoke, “Hey! I’ve been tested…”

The camera landed on another tall beauty. She had long ,blond ,hair. Blue eyes. Wore a leather jacket and regular jeans. “This is Emma. The tomboy no one ever tries to get to know but really has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known.” The male voice spoke sweetly.

“Awe.” The three girls said at the same time.

“And I know you are wondering who is the one behind the camera? Well, I am...” The camera turns too him. He has short, blondish, hair that had been shaved. Golden brown eyes. He looked really handsome, “ Robin. The guy who chooses to be friends with girls and gets picked on for it. Everyone thinks I am gay but truthfully I just haven’t found the right girl yet.”

As the camera moved from his face Red spoke, “You will find her Robin.”

“Yes. Which brings us to the reason we are all here.” Robin moved the camera around. It looked like they were standing in a school. The room was packed with student desks, although it appeared that they had been pushed too the side. A big, teacher, desk was in the corner. “We are here, at school, after hours because Belle.” The camera went back to the first beauty who was bent over a rather large bag, “found a spell. And you know how teenagers are." Robin spoke with humor, " We all agreed to break into the school and cast it...you know for fun.”

The camera moved to Belle’s face and too Red’s and than Emma’s, “oh right.” Robin continued “the spell is to summon our demonic soul mates.” Robin laughed.

The camera pointed towards the ceiling as Robin whispered, “which is the craziest thing I've ever heard.”

The camera moved again and was pointing at Emma. Emma had just spit gum into her hand and was sticking it under a desk.

Belle’s voice came from some where close by, “Emma don’t destroy the place!”

“What? It's Gary Aston's desk in 4th period.” Emma replied back.

“Oh...carry on.” Belle said.

Emma laughed, the camera still pointed at her. “This is my mother's classroom. This is how we got in.” Emma jiggled some keys in front of the camera, “ Believe me Belle I don't want the place destroy anymore than you do.”

“Are we ready yet?” Red complained from across the classroom.

The camera moved to Robin’s face. Robin smiled, “Hi everyone!” He looked up, the camera taping his nostrils, “Are we ready to do this?”

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this.” Red said.

“Okay everyone, let's sit in a circle.” Belle spoke, “Remember this is just for fun." They all sat down in a circle.

“You know people have died in this room.” Emma spoke mocking a scary voice.

“Emma!” They all complained.

“What? I am telling the truth. My parents told me.” Emma said faking a hurt voice.

Robin pointed the camera at his face, “Emma’s mother is a teacher… our teacher. Mary Margret Snow.”

“Hey!” Emma complained “Why did you tell the camera that?"

“ I guess I did it for when they find our bodies.” Robin joked, “They will find your mother now and she can identify us!”

The camera pointed at the girls. They were all glaring at him except for Belle who was busy with supplies.

“Okay you guys.” Belle said passing out papers. “ According to the book. First we light a candle and then we say a small chant. We offer our blood by cuting ourselves and only than will we be giving our on personalized demon. Or something like that…”

Robin laughed, “and where did you find this book Belle?” The camera zoomed into her face.

“In the library. I work as a student aid there in 4th period. Mel the librarian forbid me to ever get books in the back room. So naturally I couldn't resist.”

The camera flipped around to Robin’s face, “I forgot to add that Belle is really curious.”

Belle placed a candle in front of everyone. “Okay everyone light your own candle and than immediately start the chant.”

The camera looked to the paper in Robin’s hand. The chant looked like alot of mumbo jumbo.

“Okay…” Red spoke, “at the count of 3.”

They all looked at each other. “1” Belle said.

“2” Belle and Emma said.

“3” They all said. The camera got pointed to the ceiling as Robin lit his candle. They all began chanting.

“Ouch” Red whinned. The camera moved down to see Robin’s blood dripping into his candle.

Robin barley had time to get the camera situated again before the candles went out one by one on their own.

Red screamed. The camera showed Emma running to the wall and flipping a light switch. All the lights turn on. Emma was holding her chest, “What the hell was that?” She asked in a small voice.

“Thanks alot Belle! That was the scariest thing I have ever done!” Red said.

Belle looked shocked, “I guess the air must have blowed the candles out?”

“Or our breaths?” Robin offered a excuse, “they are rather small candles.”

Belle stood and began putting the supplies back into her bag. They all stood and waited at the door to go to their own individual homes.

The camera pointed to Robin as Emma locked the door behind them, “Well that was fun.” He looked at his friends. “Everyone say bye bye.” The girls said bye to the camera and then it was cut off.

“Well at least we had a interesting night.” Emma said as they all walked out of the school.

Red lived the closes to the school.  
She lived with her Grandmother who she called Granny. Granny owned a diner\inn. Red lived and worked in the diner\inn. Both of Red’s parents had died when she was younger. Red told everyone that her parents died on a camping trip. No one can say the exact cause of their deaths because half their bodies was ate by wolves. Red had a boyfriend named Peter who also, oddy enough, was also killed on a camping trip his body believed to be eaten by wolves.

They all stood outside of the diner. “See you all here in the morning before school?” Red said hugging Emma and than Belle.

“We always meet here in the morning don’t we?” Belle said as Red hugged Robin bye.

“We do and always will!” Red said before leaving the 3 there alone.

Emma’s house was next. She lived in a happy looking subdivision. She had the happiest home of the 4 friends. Her mother and father were highschool sweethearts. Her mom got pregnant with Emma barley out of highschool. Her mother was a teacher at the school and her dad was the town sheriff. Emma also had a little brother named Neil.

Robin made to give the camera to Emma, “thanks for letting me use it.”

“Robin you can have it, besides I got a cell phone. I don't really need an old camera from the dinosaur era.” She smiled handing it back to him.

Robin looked thankful for the gift, “if my parents catch me with this they will kill me.” Robin said.

“I know! That's what makes it exciting.” Emma laughed, “for once in your life Robin be a rebel.”

Emma looked at Belle, “are you going to be okay tonight?”

“Yeah.” Belle said but she sounded unsure.

“If you need anything Belle just text me.” Emma was serious, “my dad is working tonight if you need anything he can be at your house in no time."

Belle rolled her eyes, “I will be okay Emma. I promise."

“Alright…” Emma turned “Bye guys.” She said as she open the door to her house.

Robin took Belle’s hand as he walked her too her trailer. Belle's trailer was at the edge of town, surrounded by woods. Belle lived there with her father. Belle refused to talk about her father. Her friends didn't know the whole story but, they knew a little. They knew her dad got drunk a lot. They knew that on occasion Belle's father had been physically and verbally and emotional abusive. They also knew Belle's mother died when she was younger.

“Here we are my princess.” Robin spoke. Belle smiled at him. Out of all the friends Belle and Robin had been friends the longest. They had been friends since kindergarten. Emma hadn't come to storybrooke until the 5th grade and Red never talked to any of them until the 7th grade.

“Goodnight my fair Prince.” Belle spoke as Robin bowed and kissed her hand. He watched her go into her house. Standing outside of her trailer he could hear loud music playing from inside. He hoped that she would be okay. From her house Robin turn walking towards the woods.

Robin’s parents, and a few other people, lived off the grid. They didn't believe in electronics and they believed in hunting for your food. They lived in tents in the woods. Every day after school Robin had to hike in the woods for about 2 miles too sleep in a tent. Robin loved the woods but even he thought it was ridiculous.

Once he made it too the clearing where his family lived he hid the camera in his backpack. He looked around to make sure no one saw him with the camera. He saw a group of men nearby but he knew they didn't see anything. The men where surrounding a bon fire, “Robin, " they shouted as he walked pass them.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Drunken idiots," he whispered under his breath. As soon as Robin got into his tent he put his backpack in the corner and got his sleeping bag ready. He took his shirt off and shoes off and tried to get comfy in his sleepy bag. Eventually he felled asleep.


	2. Date Pact

Belle, lying in her bed, felt like she was being watch. It was pitch black in her room. She couldn’t see anything.

She pulled her blankets closer to her. She felt very cold. Her eyes searched her dark room. She felt frighten as her eyes landed on the chair that sat accross from her bed.

Belle's heart felt like it was going to leap out of its chest. It looked like someone was siting in the chair.

Belle slowly reached out to turn on her bedside lamp. As soon as she turn the light on she scream and almost felled off the bed.

Siting on the chair was a strange looking, clown doll. It used to belong to Belle's mother. It took a while for Belle to remember she had put the doll in that chair earlier today. She laid her head against her pillow while she got her breathing back under control.

Belle listened for signs that she had woke her father. She didn't hear any movement around the house. Belle gave herself a moment to calm down before standing and picking up the hideous clown doll. She threw the doll into her closet.

# # # #

Robin rested as peaceful as one on the ground could. He woke up feeling cold. The sleeping bag wasn't enough to warm him. Adjusting himself , trying to get comfortable, in the sleeping bag he heard something nearby his tent. He stopped all movement...what was that. It almost sounded like a little laugh...a woman’s laugh.

Robin opened the flap to his tent and looked out. It was very quiet now. The men that had surrounded the bonfire must have finally retired for the night. The fire was almost completely out. He didn't see nor hear any signs of movement.

“Creepy…” Robin said closing the flap to his tent. He searched a bag looking for a long sleeve shirt. Finding one, he put it on . He found a hat that covered his ears and bundled himself up. Was it this cold yesterday?

# # # #

Emma awoke in the comfort of her bed. She looked around in the dark. She felt so warm and cozy. She scratched her nose and immediately went back to sleep.

# # # #

Red woke up to a disturbing sound. It sounded like a wolf howl. She immediately sat up. Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest. She looked around her room. One corner looked darker than it used to. It almost seemed like someone might have been standing there.

What the hell? Red thought as she stood quietly. She walked to her lamp, that stood in the corner of her room. She turned it on. She didn't see anything. Her heart beat faster as she got back into her bed.

Red knew she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She tried to get comfortable. She stared at her ceiling cursing Belle with hatred.

# # # #

The friends met, for the school bus, in front of Red's grandmother's diner. They would meet there every morning before school. It was convenient. They could eat breakfast if they wish. Or buy coffee or hot chocolate while they waited for the bus.

Red came out of the diner with a cup holder, holding 4 plastic cups of hot chocolate, as Belle and Robin walked up. They gave each other a small greeting of hello.

Belle looked paler than usual. Robin was bundled up. Red looked like she had no sleep. Emma looked beautiful as always.

“What the hell?” Red whispered when the Sheriff car pulled up and Emma got out. Red handed Emma a cup of hot chocolate.

Emma turned and waved bye to her father before addressing Red, “what?”

“Belle looks like she saw a flipping ghost. Robin looks like the abominable snowman with all those clothes. I look like a real life zombie that, trust me, no makeup could fix and here you are looking on-fleek as always!” Red complained.

Emma frowned, “I had a great night sleep. I don't know what to say.”

“You didn’t wake up scared?” Belle asked curiously.

“What was their to be scared of?” Emma asked.

"Not every night we ask for a demonic soulmate Emma!" Robin said sarcastically as he held his jacket tighter against himself.

The bus pulled up before Emma could respond. Belle and Robin took a seat in the very back of the bus while Red and Emma took the seat in front of them.

“I woke up practically face to face with one of my mother's creepy, clown doll looking at me!” Belle complained.

Emma snorted in her hot chocolate.

“I woke up too. I thought I heard a wolf howl.” Red spoke. Robin reached his hand out to pat her on the back. She smiled at him.

“I thought I heard a creepy laugh last night.” Robin admitted.

“Guys... You are reading to much into this. We did that, last night, for fun. Or am I the only one, who truly believes we are not going to be getting demon mates?That doesn’t even make since.” Emma paused as she looked at her friends. “When we get to school Belle, Gary will ask you out again. This time say yes, instead of being cold towards him. Red, I can not count how many times Archie has drooled over you. Your always complaining about wanting to date good man well here's your chance! And Robin...Zelina has her problems. I understand that. Trust me. I can't stand the witch but she seems too really like you. I don't know, dude, give her a chance. As too me, I'm finally going to say yes to August.” They all smiled at her.

“Really?” Belle asked.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. I know he has been a jerk to me in the past. He has apologized though so I think I’m going to say yes!”

Robin laughed, “Okay, fine. I will give Zelina one chance. But if she starts acting all cra cra I’m getting out!”

“Bitches got to learn Robin.” Red joked.

They laughed as the mood changed. "We don't need to summon soulmates from hell. We just have to stop being so picky with what's in front of us." Emma said.

“Could you imaging us showing up to prom with some demons anyways?” said Red.

“Emma your parents would have a come apart.” Red joked.

“Are you kidding me ? My parents are going to flip when I tell them I said yes to August!” Emma said, dred in her voice.

They all laughed as the bus pulled into the school parking lot. They made a pact that they wouldn't leave school without having dates for the weekend.


	3. Date Pact Continued

As the friends walked through the school’s hall Belle let out a dreadful moan. Gary Aston stood in front of her locker wearing his football jersey. He had a football that he was throwing up into the air and catching.

“Looks like Belle is up first.” Red giggled.

“Go get em tiger.” Emma pushed Belle towards Gary’s direction. Emma, Red and Robin retreated.

“Belle!” Gary flexed his muscles when he noticed her. Belle resisted an eye roll.

“Gary, what are you doing near my locker?” Belle asked.

Gary smiled. He did have nice teeth. Belle always expected to see his teeth sparkle at her when he opened his mouth.

“Oh? Is this your locker?” Gary asked.

“Yes, Gary, please move.”

Gary moved a little. Belle had to move closer to him to open her locker. Opening her locker, she had a mirror hanging on the door, Belle caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. Her face said all to clearly on how she felt about Gary. She watched her painstaking expression as she took books out of her locker.  
Belle didn't want to be near this idiot but she was suppose to ask him out.

Belle frowned she didn’t think she could go through with it. She thought she saw something flash in her mirror it alarmed her and she jumped back landing in Gary’s arms.

“Oh! Be careful Belle. Your lucky I was here to save you.” He helped her back to her two feet.

“Gee, thanks, Gary.” Belle definitely couldn't ask him out. She grabbed her books and tried to get as far away from his as possible.

# # # #

Robin, Red and Emma walked into the lunch room to eat the breakfast the school offered in the morning.

“Do you think our virgin Belle has a date for Friday yet?” Red asked while eating a sticky looking cinnamon roll.

“Did you see the frighten look in those big ol doe eyes of hers? I pushed her towards that giant like a lamb to the slaughter.” Emma played with an orange juice carton, she looked concern. “I don't think I can forgive myself.”

“Come on. Belle is a big girl. Oh, no. Oh, no.” Robin spoke as he ducked his head.

“What is it?” Red asked alarmed as she licked her finger to get cinnamon off it.

Robin pointed behind them. Emma and Red turned around to get a look at whoever Robin was hiding from.

Red and Emma shared a look as they spotted an overly delighted, orange haired, skinny girl skipping towards them.

Emma laughed as she and Red faced Robin again. “It's Robin’s turn!” Red licked her lips as the girl approached.

“Hi Robin.” The girl said as she eyed the small group.

Robin raised up. He has a determine look on his face, “Hello Zelina…”

Zelina looked around at the girls, “are you apart of some harem?” She hissed.

Red was about to answer ,yes ,when Emma kicked her from under the table. “We've got to go to class, see you later Robin.” Emma winked at Robin as she dragged Red away.

Zelina took a seat in front of Robin. “I don't know what you see in those two.”

Robin rolled his eyes a little, “they are my friends.”

“Your a sweet, cute guy. Why don't you get some guy friends? It's just weird that you are hanging around girls all the time.”

Robin frowned that was the problem with Zelina.

They dated once in kindergarten, if you could call it dating. Little Zelina had self- appointed herself as little Robin's girlfriend. He was fine with that until he talked to Belle ,for the first time, during recess and Zelina put gum in Belle's hair the next day. An incident that still ruffles Belle’s feathers to this day.

He gave Zelina another chance in the 5th grade. They had dated for almost a week before she was slashing Mrs. Snow’s car tires, just because she had seen him talking to Emma. He was only saying hi too Emma because it was her first day at the school.

“Still, I just don't understand it.” She looked at him.

“Zelina do you…” She was looking at him with the brightest eyes like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He held his hand out towards her. Her smile became as big as it could. She reached her hand out toward him as well. Their hands touch and then bam...she jerked her hand away.

“You shocked me!” She accused.

“No I didn’t” That was weird though. He could almost see and electrical current shock her the moment she went to touch him. He looked around. He had a strange feeling he was being watched. He did not see anything. Maybe it was a sign. A sign that was telling him to get away from Zelina.

Zelina rubbed her hand and then flipped her hair, the way that women do. “Where were we?” She asked Robin fluttering her eyes.

He stood up, “um I got to go.” He left the lunch room as fast as he could.

#####

Emma and Red walked to first period together. They both had the same class. Their teacher was Emma’s mother. As they got closer to her room they noticed the door was taped up.

“What the heck?” Emma asked.

“That’s your mom's room isn't it Emma?” A voice said, Emma recognized that voice. Turning around she was face to face with August Wood. Emma and Red shared a look.

“Yeah.” Emma said cautiously to August.

“She’s in a new room today, down the hall.” August pointed in the direction. “I've just passed her.”

Red interrupted before August could talk again. “I'm going to run along Emma.” She turn to wink at Emma before heading to the different classroom.

Emma smiled at August awkwardly, “So do you know what happen?” Emma asked making a gesture towards the taped door. August’s dad was also a teacher at the school. Mr. Marco Wood ironically taught wood shop.

“Apparently some jerkoffs broke into the school last night and destroyed your mom's room.” August spoke.

Emma frowned. She knew it wasn't her,  
Red, Robin or Belle and they had locked the door behind them last night.Did someone else break in after they left?

Emma looked at her feet, “How bad was it?” She asked. She knew that it would hurt her mother's feelings deeply knowing that someone from her school destroyed her room.

August looked over his shoulders and back at her, “It's pretty bad. They are saying whoever did it must have had power tools or something. The floor was even dug up.”

Emma’s mouth dropped, “really? That sounds very bad.” Some kid must have been ready vindictive towards her mother.

“Archie Hopper said that they found a book in the room. Just lying on the floor. Something to do with spells.” August looked around again.

Emma, turning pale, almost felled to the floor. Leave it too the smartest one in the group to leave proof that they were there! Lovely they were all going to jail. Her plans to ask August out was completely forgotten about. “How do you know all this?”

“I ride too school with my dad…” August replied smoothly.

“I got to get to class. See you around August.” She was anxious too check on her mom. Did her dad know?Emma needed to warn her friends.

Emma went down the hall to her mother's new room. She open the door and noticed her mother wasn't in the room yet. Emma sighed and took a seat near her mother's desk. She would have normally sat by Red. Red, however, was siting next to Archie Hopper. Judging by Archie's red face, Emma assumed Red was asking him out.

####

“So…” Red licked her lips enjoying the way Archie stared at her mouth, “I guess I was wondering if you, might, want to hang out sometimes.” Red looked at him while fluttering her eyes.

Archie’s whole face turned red. He started stuttering, “I...I got to go to the bathroom!” He stood up and practically ran out of the classroom. Red watched him leave with a smile on her face.

Mrs. Snow entered the room. She looked like she had been crying. Red turned to glance at Emma. Emma gave her friend a, I will explain later, look.

“Hey guys.” Mary Margret Snow was the English, Reading and Writing teacher. She was very kind.

“As you may have noticed we are in a new classroom.” Mrs. Snow looked tearful.

Red arched an eyebrow and looked at Emma again. Emma was shaking her head slowly while watching her mother.

“You know what…” Mrs. Snow took a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and wipped her eyes, “Have I done something to one of you? Have I offended one of you in some way?”

Red heard a thump as Emma hit her face to her desk. What was going on?

“One of you must really hate me.” Mrs. Snow continue as the door to the classroom open. Archie walked in the classroom. He turned red when Mrs. Snow turned to him and started talking, “Was it you Archie? Do you hate me?”

Emma was shaking her head at her mother again. Archie stuttered, “I...I beg your pardon?”

Mrs. Snow asked again, “Do you hate me Archie?”

“No...mam.” Archie turned and took his seat.

Mrs. Snow continued her tearful lecture, “It's just...I've tried so hard to be a good teacher and a friend. I have even tried to be an outstanding member of the community…” tears were forming in her eyes, “for someone to blatantly do something like this towards me…”

Emma finally stood up, “Okay class dismissed.” Emma grabbed her mom and pushed her out of the door while following closely behind. Red narrowed her eyes wondering what the heck that was about.


	4. Dearie

Belle, Robin, Emma and Red met for lunch, like usual, after their 3rd period class.

"What a freaking day!" Emma exclaimed. She was the last of her friends to sit down at their usual spot for lunch.

"What the heck was going on with your mother?" Red asked, immediately interrogating Emma.

Emma leaned in so she wouldn't be overheard, "apparently, someone broke in my mother's room last night after we had left..." Emma looked over her shoulder before continuing, "... and miss smarty pants left her spell book which, incidentally, is the only proof they may have of our break in."

They all looked at Emma in horror. Belle paled. "Oh, no."

Emma nodded, "whoever did it, really messed the place up too." Emma looked sick. Robin put his head in his hand.

“We are screwed! My granny is going to kill me! Belle this is all your fault!” Red accused as her anger rose.

Robin was quick to defend Belle. " It's not all Belle's fault. We all agreed to do it."

“That's right.” Emma agreed.

Emma and Robin glared at Red.

Red simply rolled her eyes. ”So… anyone have dates for the weekend?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

They all looked in different directions.

“I tried but Gary is too into himself. The perfect date for Gary would be Gary.” Belle said, relieved for the change of subject.

"I don't think you should date Gary, Belle. I'm sorry I even pushed you towards him." Emma glanced at Red. “Besides, I should have known something was wrong with him when not even Red would touch him!’

Belle covered her laugh and Robin snorted milk out of his nose. Red looked at Emma, "haha very funny..."

Emma smiled at her friends, “I was too distracted with my mother's classroom to ask August.”

Red spoke next, “I actually did ask Archie but he kinda freaked out on me.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “please you were trying to give the poor man a heart attack.”

Red smiled. “His reactions are adorable.”

“What about you Robin?” Emma asked.

“Um…” Robin looked down and back up at them, “something weird happened when I was asking Zelena.”

“What happened?” Belle probed.

“When she touched me, we both got shocked.”

“That is odd." Emma agreed.

Red smiled at Robin, "No, that's a good thing! You’re supposed to feel a shock. I've read it in books!"

Robin rolled his eyes at her. "You don't read!" Red stuck her tongue out at him.

####

School carried on the rest of the day like normal. Robin and Belle had Mrs. Snow for 5th period. The whole class got a speech on vandalizing property.

They were all pretty annoyed by people by the end of the day. They boarded the bus, Robin and Red siting in the far back seats together. Red rested her head on Robin's shoulder while he played with her cell phone. Emma and Belle , talking quietly to each other, sat together in front of Robin and Red. 

"Sean Prince is really cute." Emma said as she flipped through a year book.

“No. He's kind of dumb." Belle said. Emma looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.

“Eric Waters?" Emma asked.

“The guy is a fish! I have never seen anyone as obsessed with water as much as him." Belle said.

"Yeah, he is kinda weird..." Emma looked thoughtful as she flipped through her year book, "how about..."

Belle, who was growing tired, interrupted. "No, Emma, just stop. Please. I am happy alone, okay? Besides, my dad would never let me date anyway."

Emma closed her yearbook. She had a look of concern on her face. "Speaking of your father..."

"No, just don't. Emma, just stop." Belle laid her head up against the bus window and closed her eyes. She was obviously done with their conversation.

Emma watched Belle for a while then sighed as she pulled out ear phones from her jacket pocket. She hooked her ear phones to her cell phone and put them on. She turned her music as loud as it would go, hoping to drown everything out.

#

The gang finally got off the bus in front of the diner.

"Alright guys. I got to get to work. I'll talk to you later." Red slowly walked towards the diner.

Mary Margret Snow pulled up in her vehicle and waved at Emma.

"There's my ride. I'm sorry Belle. If you need anything let me know." Emma said then turned towards her mother's car at a brisk pace.

Robin and Belle were alone now. Robin, ever the gentleman, offered to walk Belle home and she accepted.

They held hands and laughed while walking. However, they sighed with displeasure as they spotted Belle's tiny trailer.

" I guess it's time to return to the uncivilized." Robin smiled wearily.  
Belle was about to reply when a gun fired from inside her trailer. She stared at her home in horror. Robin was beside her in seconds. “Are you okay?" His voiced waivered at his attempt to hide his fright.

"Please don't leave. I will be right back." Belle said, sounding worried. Robin refused to let Belle go inside without him beside her.

Belle led them both towards her living room. She felt terrified about what she might find.

Belle breathed in a sigh of relief when she found her father. He was only passed out drunk. He seemed fine. She could hear his loud snoring. Belle wiped a tear from her eye. She spotted a gun in her father’s hand.

Robin ignored Belle's protests as he walked towards her father. He slowly and carefully took the gun from the sleeping man's hand.

Robin open the back door and threw the gun out as far as he could throw. He then helped the tearful Belle to her bedroom. "If you need anyone tonight Belle you call Emma. At least her father is a cop! You have to promise me or I won’t be able to leave you here with him." He pointed in her father’s direction angrily.

“I promise Robin.”

Robin hugged Belle. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Belle begged.

"I won't Belle, not if you don't want me too." Robin said quietly. Belle was left alone as Robin reluctantly left the trailer.

####

Belle sat at her small desk in the corner of her bedroom. She thought of the day’s events as she finished her homework. Many would call her an overachiever but Belle refused to remain in this trailer after graduation. She had big dreams. There was a whole world for her to see and she intended to work hard for her dreams.

Belle dressed in her pajamas and got ready for bed in the bathroom. The bathroom was directly across from her room. The halls was lined with boxes. Belle tried not to bump into any on her way back to her room.

Belle almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the shadow of what must have been that stupid clown doll again. Once again, it was sitting on the chair near the bed.

"Oh? I thought I threw you in the closet." Belle complained out loud.

Then, the most frightening thing imaginable happened. The shadow, of what she believed to be the clown doll, stood from its place. Belle’s heart thumped violently against her chest as the shadow stood to full height. In a brief moment of fleeting bravery, Belle wondered who could be in her room with her.  

"Oh, I'm much harder to get rid of than that dearie!" A voice responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Flamephoenix115 who beta this chapter.


	5. The Beast, The Wolf and The Enchantress part 1

Belle's heart beat in her chest at what stood before her. She couldn't describe the beast as a man. The beast had a greenish tint to his skin that resemble a lizard. On his head he had a head full of curly, brownish and gold hair. The beast had big eyes and wore strange clothing. He had on a long jacket that looked like it was made from scales. He also wore tight, leather pants. The pants, Belle noticed with a blush, didn't leave much to the imagination.

She wanted to yell out for her father but she resisted as curiously beat all other emotions and she simply stared at the beast.

The beast watched Belle with its big eyes. He had a strange smile on his face. Belle decided to speak to whoever he was. “Are you here to kill me?" She asked. She had to be dreaming. Perhaps she felled asleep while doing her homework.

"Oh no." He looked her up and down and began circling around her slowly. "No I have much bigger plans for you, dearie. I've been waiting for you my whole life."

He stopped moving around her. He stood facing her. He was a lot closer now, too close. Before Belle could take a step back the beast reached his hand out. He had long fingers with black nails. One of his fingers touched Belle on the nose. The beast open his mouth and asked the last question Belle ever thought to hear, “What size do you think you are ?”

“Hmm?” Belle asked feeling flabbergasted.

“No matter!” the beast proclaimed in an excited manner.

A cloak appeared in his hand. He put it around Belle careful. He even placed the hood around Belle's head.

"Are we going somewhere?" Belle asked feeling silly as she indulged in the odd dream. She had to be dreaming.

" To hell of course!" Belle didn't even have time to protest as he grabbed her and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

###

Red picked her tip off a table. As she pocketed a few dollars she noticed a guy sitting in the back of the diner. He sat alone. He was almost hidden in the shadow of a dimmed light.

As Red got closer she noticed the man was rather handsome. He had brown, messy, curly , short hair and a beautifully chiseled face. His clothing appeared old and worn out though.

“Can I help you there handsome?” Red flirted with the stranger.

“No..” He had a wonderful accent that made Red blush, “I was just leaving." He stood while placing a coin on the table and he left the diner without another word.

Red went to investigate the single coin. It appeared to be a old, bronze coin. Money is money, Red thought as she pocketed the tip.

“ You finishing up?” Red's granny asked as she flipped the open sign to close. Red nodded.

"Well let's get to cleaning, " Granny said wiping her hands with a old wash rag. She pointed at the overflowing trash can, "take that out." Granny then walked behind the counter and began wiping it clean.

Red sighed but didn't argue.   
Red walked out of the restaurant carrying the trash bag. She was in the process of throwing it in the dumpster when something caught her eye.

Red, forgetting her task, walked closer to what had caught her eye. She sighed sadly, it was a dead pigeon. Red frown and picked the dead bird up, “poor bird."

“Compassion for animals is a lovely trait to have.” Red must have jumped 2 feet into the air, as the voice came up suddenly from behind her.

Red turned around and there he was again. The handsome stranger. He had a adorable smile. “Here I will take the bird…”

Red handed him the dead bird. What an odd request she thought. "What are you going to do with it?”

“Eat it…” Red detected no lie from the handsome man's features. She turn with no words and practically ran back into the diner, locking it as her heartbeat in her chest rapidly.

Red turned her back to the door and looked at her Granny. Granny looked like she was finishing up with the counter. Should she tell her about the strange man? Red open her mouth to speak but Granny spoke first giving Red her famous death stare, " Well don't you got some school work you need to be doing?" 

Red frown but nodded as she walked off to her bedroom. Red tried to get the imagine of the handsome man with the wore out clothing out of her head but she couldn't. There was something about the man. Red decided on taking a shower instead of focusing on her homework.

Red banished all thoughts of the stranger while washing herself. Once she got out of the shower she dressed for bed. Red glanced at her clock and rolled her eyes. It was really late almost 12 at night. She didn't know how her Granny expected her to help with the inn and the diner and still be able to focus on homework. She laid down on her bed and brought the covers up to her chin.

“Are you ready?” Red sat right up. Standing in the corner of her room stood the stranger from the diner.

“What the hell are u doing in my house?” Red asked feeling frighten.

The man said nothing only watched her with a smile. He closed his eyes and then Red's mouth fell open. In a matter of 1 minute Red watched the stranger go from a man to a wolf. A rather large wolf.

Red started to hyperventilating as the moonlight shined through her window making the wolf appear even larger. Red let out a silent scream as the wolf got closer to her bed.

What should she do? Red thought panicky as she threw her blankets aside and stood slowly. She wanted to scream for her Granny. As Red stood there the wolf growled and very quickly made a dash towards her. Red leaped back hitting a table. The action knocked all the contents of the table off including a lamp. Red felled to the floor as well. The wolf stood tall above her and then showing its teeth it came closer. Red let out a loud scream as the wolf's teeth sunk into her arm.

####

Emma laid in her bed while reading a book. She had taken a long shower before bed and she felt very relaxed.

Emma cringed as a awful sound filled her room. It sounded like a nail scratching on glass, Emma thought as she squinted. She looked in the sounds direction. She didn't see anything but her window. Must have been the tree outside, she thought.

Emma got comfortable in her bed and reached out to turn off the lamp beside her. She yawned, she was very tired.

Emma felt a small stab on her arm, "ouch" . Emma sat up and turned her lamp back on. She looked down at her arm to see a small, red circle shaped sore. In fact there was many circle shaped sores on her arm. What the heck, she thought. Emma looked around.

Emma sat back into her bed while rubbing her arm. She cringed at the scratching of glass sound filled her room again. Emma glanced at her window. She needed to tell her father to cut that tree down, Emma thought. She laid down in bed, putting her head on her pillow.

Emma looked around her room one more time before closing her eyes. She went right to sleep.

##### 

Robin laid in his sleeping bag in the comfort of his tent. He was staring into the dark when he heard the same laugh from last night. It was a woman's laugh, he thought as he sat up.

Robin listened for footsteps but he didn't hear anything. He was about to lay back down when he heard the same laugh again. It didn't sound that far from his tent.

Robin slowly unzipped his sleeping bag and stood. He open the flap of his tent and listen to the night. He went out into the cold wearing only a thin shirt and his boxers.

Once outside he could smell smoke. He turn looking for the source. That's when he noticed that a small section of the woods looked ablaze.

Robin's heart beat rapidly in his chest. He looked around in a panic. The camp ground was so quiet it was almost eerie. No one from his tribe seemed to be awake.

Robin grabbed his bow and a couple of arrows and went off towards the fire to investigate.

Robin carefully walked through the woods when he came across a woman. His first thought was that the woman was beautiful. She sat on a log looking around. Was she lost?

"Ah, hello?" Robin called out. He felt slightly intimidated by the beautiful woman.

The woman had dark hair and dark eyes when he talked she stared straight at him, "hello." She replied back. Robin thought this whole scene seemed surreal.

Robin slowly approached the woman. She stood as he got near. For the first time he notice what the woman wore.

The woman, in Robin's opinion, wore a ridiculous dress. Her attire was so strange that Robin got the feeling that she didn't belong around here.

Robin shook his head, "Do you have any idea what happen to the woods?"

“What happen to the woods?" The woman looked around, "Why, of course, dear. I did that!" The woman laughed and Robin knew the odd laugher that he had been hearing came from her.

“You did that?” Robin asked turning to point towards the fire but as he turn he couldn't find it. The fire seemed to have vanished. Robin turn quickly towards the woman again.

The woman held out her hand and a small fire ball appeared. Robin cursed as he felled down, "What in the hell?" He said. Was he going to die by this strange, beautiful woman?

"I was only trying to catch your attention." The woman smiled as she approached him. The fireball vanished from her hand. As the woman got closer she eyed Robin up and down, "Why you look yummy."She licked her lips, " follow me." She said turning. Robin stood slowly and watched her walk farther away from him. Should he follow this woman? He didn't know what to think of her. Was this a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta read I did it myself so expect mistakes I can always edit later.  
> I could have waited for my awesome beta to fix this chapter but I have NO patients lol


	6. The Beast, The Wolf and The Enchantress part2

Belle coughed as the magical cloud of purple dust disappeared. Belle open her eyes and was rendered speechless with wonder. She definitely wasn't in Storybrooke anymore. "Where are we?" Belle asked, mouth agape, as she looked around at her new surroundings.

The Beast looked at Belle like she was dense, "We are in hell." He sounded like it should have been obvious.

The Beast held his hand out and another cloud of purple dust appeared. When it cleared up a man was standing in its midst. It was an older gentlemen. He wore pretty robes. Belle wanted to converse with the man.

"Lets get the festivals started. Shall we my dear?" The Beast turn to smile at Belle he held out his arm. Belle stared at the Beast in wonder. Did he want her to grab his arm?

The Beast grabbed Belle. Her hand in his hand. Her fingers intertwined with his claw like fingers. He pulled her as they followed the man in robes.

The man in robes walked until he stood in front of an altar. The man reached down, behind the altar, and pulled a big,  old,  book out. He turned his attention back to the couple.

The older man coughed. He watched the couple for a while. Then he open his mouth to talk, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of the Dark One and ..." The man in the robes looked at the couple, expectantly. Belle stared with her mouth open wide. What was happening?

The man coughed again waking Belle from her contemplations.“Isabelle Emilie French, " The Beast beside her answered.

“Aw what a lovely name “ the man said before continuing the ceremony…" The Dark One had requested that I marry you. Do you both do this of your own desire and free will?"

"We do." The Beast answered with no hesitation. He seemed excited. The older man looked at Belle his expression skeptical.

The Beast, as well, turn to look at her. This was a odd dream, Belle thought, perhaps she accidentally got into her father's strong liquor?

The older man coughed again. Belle opened her mouth to answer feeling highly amused, "yes?"

The Beast and the older man smiled, "excellent," the older man continued, " Does any of the witnesses know of any reason why we should not continue with this wedding?"

Belle tensed when a voice answered behind her, "We do not."

Belle almost jumped out of her skin as she turn her head slightly for the first time. Belle realized they were not alone. In fact quite a few people surrounded them. Most of their faces stayed hidden behind cloaks. Belle felt scared. The Beast squeezed Belle's hand reassuringly. She looked at him. What a dream, she thought.

"Let us continue. " The older man flipped a page in his overly huge book, "Ah, yes! The exchange of rings.”

Belle ,feeling panically, looked around she didn't have a ring to give. The Beast beside her put something on Belle's finger. She resisted the urge to look as she whisper quietly to him, "I ...I didn't bring a ring."

The Beast, with a knowingly expression, only smiled at her. He waved one hand and a small dark cloud surrounded his own finger leaving a tattoo like mark etched into his skin. Belle stared in wonder.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The older man spoke to the Beast directly.

Before Belle could object the Beast had done gathered her into his arms and was leaning in towards her. Belle did not resist as his lips touched hers. His lips were soft and barely touched hers as their lips moved together locked in a dance.

Belle sighed when he let her go. The Beast turn to the guest, "Wine!"

###

Red glance at her window. The moon shined bright, flooding her room with natural light. Red could feel pain in her arm. She held her breath as she looked at the source of the pain. On her arm was a very obvious and bloody bite mark.

The wolf huffed above her in agitation. Red's heart fluttered quicker than it ever had as Red resisted a scream. Her muscle felt like they shifted alone with every bone in her body.She sat up as she felt her body changing. It didn't hurt.

Red thought she was standing but realized she was eye level with the wolf. It felt like she was standing on all fours, legs and arms. She felt in a panic as she looked down.

Red's body was covered in dark brown fur. Red open her mouth and out came a small howl. The other wolf turn and jumped out of  Red's bedroom window. She didn't hestiate as she felt a need to follow him to stretch her legs.

As Red jumped out of her window she looked around in wonder. The bigger wolf was heading towards the woods on the edge of town. Red ran after him. As she ran she could feel all her worries disappear.

Red wasn't quite her self as she ran next to the other wolf. She howled at the moon. She ran faster than she had ever ran her whole life. It felt natural.

She could hear him in her head speaking in that wonderful accent, “Isn't this nice?"

Red howled at him. “This is what you were meant for, " He spoke in her head again.

She didn't feel strange eating animals and running wild with this man. She felt more free than she has ever in her life. If she had a choice, she thought, she would rather stay a wolf.

####

Emma awoke to another screech. Feeling frighten, she sat right up. She turn on her lamp and quickly looked around. Nothing, she thought. She looked down at her arm. Damn, was she being bit by something? Her arm was red and covered with strange red marks.

Emma turned off her lamp light and laid back down. She felled asleep instantly.

#####

Robin followed the woman through the woods, "I don't know your name...?"  
He asked as he followed the woman toward a cave.

"Isn't that the best part?" The woman looked at the cave in disapproval.

Robin watched at the woman walked deeper into the cave, he turn red as her dress slowly disappeared. Robin couldn't take his eyes off of her. Where did her dress go, Robin thought.

"This simply won't do." The woman said as she clapped her hands.

Robin,walk towards the nude beautiful woman, sporting a red colored face. The cave changed. The greying rock, rough walls slowly transformed to a more greyish looking brick. In the middle of the cave laid a big bed. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. What was happening?

"Come on my slave." The woman spoke as she walked, nude ,towards the bed. Robin let out a strange giggle as his shirt disappeared, like magic. This had to be some strange dream that his teenager mind conjured up.

The woman turn toward Robin, "Well?" She said eyeing his over dressed state.

Am I about to lose my virginity? Robin asked himself. Robin decide not to question it. He walk toward the woman. She sat crossed leg on the bed and stared at him like he was a piece of meat.

She waited for him to join her on the bed. He, awkwardly sat beside her. She turn towards him and leaned in. He leaned towards her. He was eager for their lips to touch. Their lips touched. Her hands went up to his hair. She pulled his hair and bit his lip gently before pulling away. They looked at each other for a moment. She smiled and roughly pulled his head back towards her mouth. Robin moaned as their kiss became heated. This could not be happening, he thought.

####

Belle moaned as she slowly awoke in the comfort of her bed. She felt slightly hung over. Belle became aware that her father was   knocking on her bedroom door with as much force as he could possibly muster. Belle moaned again when she heard her father yelling behind her bedroom door, "Where is my gun you ungrateful..."

"Huh?" Belle whisper as she rubbed her head feeling a headache. What a odd dream she had had.

“Don't you get bitchy with me! I know you and that hobo kid had something to do with it!" Her father continued to pound the door with his fist.

Belle stood. She wobbled slightly as she made it to her bedroom door. She swung the door wide open and shouted, " IT'S OUTSIDE YOU LOUD MORON!" She slammed her door in his face.

Belle walked back towards her bed. What happen last night? She had such a weird dream. Belle looked down and on her hand, on the ring finger specifically, laid the biggest red diamond. It was surrounded by an intertwine gold band. The ring was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She almost fainted with the reality of what that ring being on her finger meant. Last night was real? How could that be possible?

###

Red's eyes open once the morning sun became to bright. Red moaned and tried to turn into her blankets. She sat up immediately the nights events fresh on her mind.

"What the...?" Red said out loud as she looked around. She was outside and in the woods. She also became very aware that she was not wearing any clothes. She stood immediately, grass, leaves and sticks falling from her body.

What happen last night? That could not have been real, Red thought as she  practically ran home chanting, "damn, damn, damn." She hoped no one would see her.

#####

Robin woke up naked and alone. His back against the cold floor of a cave.Robin could vaguely hear people talking close by. It must have been a tribe member, out hunting, Robin assumed.

Robin looked around for his clothes. He put his clothes back on and slowly made his way out of the cave.

Once out of the cave, Robin stared at the sky. He could feel the start of a headache. What the hell happen last night? He tried to remember details. It had all felt really real. Robin giggled, it had to have been real. Right? But, where was the woman? 

####

Emma awoke thinking that night's sleep was rather excellent. Prehaps the best that she had ever had, minus waking up that one time.

Emma got out of her bed, feeling great. She dressed for school and even made it downstairs in time to enjoy breakfast with her family.

She waved bye to her mother before turning to greet her friends. Once Emma's mother drove away Emma stopped dead in her tracks as she got a good look at her friends.

Robin stared at his shoes smiling idly. Belle stared at her shoes and sometimes the sky in horror, once or twice, she even looked at her hand. Red looked like she, literally , woke up in the woods this morning.

Emma walked up to her friends, "What the hell happen to you guys?"

Belle, Robin and Red all answered at the same time

"Nothing." Belle said shyly.

“Not sure." Robin said

"Mind your own business." Red said

“ Okay then." Emma decided that her friends were not friendly this morning. They all waited for the bus in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta fixed. If the mess ups are terrible I will just edit it. Sorry guys. It might be a little bit (2 or 3 weeks) before I can update again. I need to work on finishing another story.


	7. The Morning After

The friends sat on the bus in silence. Robin sat alone and stared out of the bus window. Red and Belle shared a seat and stared in different directions.

Since Emma's friends were acting bad tempered and sulky she decided to sit with August Wood. He rarely rode the bus to school. She was thankful he did today. She really liked him. They had a lot in common.

"So how are things August?" Emma asked him. Emma ignored her friends as they walked off the bus. Emma and August walked toward the lunch room, together, for breakfast.

“Things are good Emma." August smiled at her. Emma couldn't help but smile back. She had always thought August had the most contagious smile.

“So?" Emma looked at August. This was it she thought. She was finally going to ask August out.

“So?” August responded. 

Emma opened her mouth to continue their conversation when August felled forward into a puddle of mud.

“August!" Emma exclaimed.

August stood up, his clothes covered in mud. He seemed more concern for his books than his appearance, "I am fine." He looked behind him, "did something trip me?"

Emma looked behind them. She didn't see anything. She felt pain in her arm again. She looked down and frown as another red mark appeared on her body. "You probably should go home August."

"Why?" August asked.

“Your covered in mud." Emma looked at him concerned.

“It is just clothes Emma." August said smiling.

# # # # #

In the lunch room Belle, Robin and Red sat silently with lunch trays in front of them, untouched.

"So?" Red started to speak.

Robin looked up at her expectingly, "yes?"

Belle did not respond. She simply looked at her hand again.

"Okay, I am just going to say it." Red  bravely spoke, "I think I turned into a wolf last night."

“I may have lost my virginity. " Robin spoke abruptly.

“I think I am married." Belle added quietly.

Red had open her mouth to speak, "Wait!" Red turn towards Belle, " What did you say?"

Belle stared at Robin with her judgy face. He started back at her with a shocked expression. They both  ignored Red's statement.

"Clearly nothing weird is happening to Emma." Belle added.

“Oh, no you don't brainy! You do not get to change the subject!" Red said.

“Red, please your breath smells like decay." Red covered her mouth while blushing.

“Girl there is a ton of twigs in your hair." Robin added.

“Says a guy who wipes his butt with them!" Red said feeling offended.

“No I don't." Robin was starting to get upset.

“ Before Emma gets back you two need to spill!" Red said.

“ I met a woman in the woods...and..." Robin giggled.

Red looked at him, "Aw my little boy isn't a little boy no more!"

Belle laid her head down, “and this wasn't a dream?”

“I don't know.” Robin added “I hope not.

"What about you?" Robin spoke kindly towards Belle.

"You got married? " Red asked curiously.

"I think so." Belle spoke timidly.

"To who?" Red asked rather pushy.

“A demon. I think." Belle put her hand over her head.

Red and Robin's hand flew to their mouths. "You think it worked? The spell?"

"Whoa! Let the girl finish!" Red urged Belle too continue.

"He took me to hell. A preacher pronounced us Husband and Wife. We kissed. I woke up in bed alone. I had this." Belle held her hand out. A big, beautiful , red diamond, ring sat on Belle's finger.

"Holy, freaken, smokes Belle!" Red said as she admired the gorgeous ring, "that is the biggest rock!"

Red reached out towards Belle to remove the ring to study it closer. Belle moved her hand away, "You can't remove it. I've tried. It won't come off."

Belle looked at Red and Robin, a serious expression on her face. She held her hand out again and studied it herself, "I am not going to pretend it's a dream. "

Red sighed, "Why didn't it work for Emma?"

“Maybe it did." Robin added hopeful.

“Guys," Red ducked her head a little bit, "Emma just walked in."

A bell started ringing, signaling for students to get to first period, the friends greatfully stood up as Emma walked towards them.

"Wait! Guys you remember our pack yesterday? Let's try it again." Emma smiled in a hopeful way towards her friends.

"No." Red said.

“I may be married." Belle announced.

“Not interested." Robin spoke in a rush.

Emma stared at the back of her friends as they walked away. Did Belle say she was married? Emma ran to catch up to them.

#####

Belle stood in front of the library. She had no intentions of going to her 1st period class. Not today.

She took a deep breath and open the door. She found Mel ,the school Librarian, standing at a library computer.

“Mel!" Belle called walking towards the librarian.

“What are you doing here? ” Mel's eyes narrowed. She looked at a clock and back to Belle, "your not needed till 4th period."

“I know Mel. I needed to talk to you.” Belle thought about what she was going to say.

Mel took her glasses off and laid them down. She stared at Belle, “go on.”

"The books in the back.” Belle started.

“The ones I told you to leave alone?” Mel asked.

“Yes! Those books. I read one. " Belle bit her lip.

“Ahuh...and?” Mel rolled her eyes.

“Well.” Belle tried to remember that night.

***

Belle, Emma and Red sat at a booth in Granny's diner. Belle pulled out a book from her book bag, the title of the book was unreadable, while Emma and Red talked about music.

Red squinted at the book. ”Belle, what the hell are you reading?”

“I don't know. It seems to be a spell book.”

“Are you a Wiccan now?” Emma asked happily. Oddly enough Emma had always been interested in spells and magic.

“No. It's just I've read every book in the library.”

“I've never seen this book in the library.” Red commented.

" Have you even been to the library before?” Emma joked.

Red stuck her tongue out.

“So, Belle what kind of spells are in it?” Emma asked genuinely curious.

"Some are silly. For example this spell can tell if someone likes butter. Here is a interesting spell, it says it's a sleeping curse." Belle frown flipping page after page. "Ah, here is a spell to find your demonic soulmate."

Emma stood immediately, “that one sounds interesting!”

“Let's see,” Belle read, “all it requires is some blood and a chant.”

Emma and Red looked at each other, “let's do it!”

“What?”

“Well let's try it. It's not like I'm having any luck with love.”

***

Mel listened for long enough, "you didn't.”

Belle looked at her feet, “we did.”

Mel looked angry, “don't converse with it! If you haven't conversed you can still make them go away.” Mel started walking towards the back of the library.

“Mel?”

“I mean really Belle I thought you were smart!”

“Mel?”

“I said too stay away from the books in the back !”

“MEL!”

She turned and looked at Belle.

“I think, um, I may have conversed with one.”

Mel frown “you met him?”

“I married him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on next update. Maybe I can upload it sometime next week.


	8. The Morning After Continued

Emma walked into her last period of the day. She sighed as she put her bag down on the floor by her desk. Her last class was Mr. Walter's History class. The teacher was currently sleeping at his desk, snoring loudly.

Emma couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Walter had a serious health condition. Emma caught him ,once, standing in the middle of the school hall fast asleep. Why would anyone let a guy like that teach history? The classmates all had one rule if Mr.Walter felled asleep they all had to keep quiet. Otherwise Mr. Walter would wake up and they would have to learn! Emma shivered.

Emma looked around at her fellow classmates. Every single student, except for Robin, had their cellphone out. Robin had sat to far away from her, she sighed. What was up? He normally sat right behind her. Her friends were acting strange today. Stranger than normal. They had avoided her at lunch as well and Emma was feeling rather annoyed by it all.

Emma caught Zelina staring Robin down and hid a laugh with a cough. Emma looked at her arm and rubbed the sores. Was she getting bit by something? No, something weird was going on. Her friends were acting strange. The marks on her hand was strange. She wanted class to be over so she could confront her friends on the bus. Why, she thought, they would probably avoid her on the bus as well. What was going on with everybody? Emma slamed her head into her desk.

“What? Where was I?” Mr. Walter started to teach. The whole class groaned in unison.

###

The school nurse looked Red's arm over. "Well dear its definitely a bite.”

" Can you tell if it is a wolf bite?"

"I can tell that some animal bit it. Have you had your shots dear? This is starting to look infected." The nurse felt Red's forehead "you feel like you have a fever as well." The nurse went around searching for something.

“Um, if someone is bitten by a wolf. Do they turn into a werewolf?" Red asked knowing how dumb she sounded.

The nurse stared at her in confusion, "like in the movies dear?"

"Yes mam." Red smiled.

The nurse laughed it all off, "no that is false. No twinkling werewolf is going to bite you dear." The nurse walked back over to Red holding a thermometer.

Twinkling? Red rolled her eyes, "okay." The nurse made Red stick the thermometer in her mouth.

Red gave the thermometer back at the sound of the beep. The nurse took a look and shook her head, " 100.02. I am going to have to send you home dear."

“That is fine!" Red smiled. She wanted to be home. She wanted to do some investigation.

#####

Robin sat in Mr. Walter's history class. When the bell rang. He slung his bag over his shoulders and practically ran out of the room. He could hear Emma calling his name from behind. He ingored it though. He desperately wanted to get home. He wanted to find the woman from last night he needed to find her.

####

Emma walked to the bus alone. She looked around. No Red. No Robin. No Belle. What the hell? Emma sat down at the back of the bus and for the first time since the 5th grade she felt lonely.

#####

Robin had left school as soon as the bus rang. He decided he would just walk home. His mind pondered over the spell they had casted. He thought of the woman and how she was able to make a ball of fire appear in her hand like some magic trick. How could she have done that? The only explanation was that she was, indeed, the demon he had summon. She was his demonic soulmate and he loved her. That is ridiculous, he thought, how could he love her? He just met her.

Robin was completely lost in his own thoughts as he walked the sidewalks of Storybrook. He heard a car honk it's horn and looked up. In the middle of the road stood the woman from last night. The one who summoned a ball of fire. The one who transformed a cave to a room with a bed. The one who wore attire not suitable for this world or this time. A demon, no, his lady.

"No!" Robin yelled as a car sped passed the demon. The owner of the car yelled out. Another car approached them. This time the demon turned to stare at it. Robin walked right to her and began to pull her by the arm away from the highway. His heart sped up when his hand made contact with her skin.

Another car horn honked as an angry driver tried to drive by. "You can't walk on the road, " Robin hissed as he pulled the woman to safety. The same car that honked at them sped up to pass them. The car drove over a puddle covering the demon and Robin with mud.

Robin's demon looked angrily at the car, "that beast!" She exclaimed.

"What? You were the one walking on the road!" Robin looked over as the car parked at Granny's diner. Mary Margaret got out of the car. Robin knew his school bus would be stoping at the diner soon. He had no plans to see Emma. "Come on." Robin insisted

The woman summoned another ball of fire as she jerked her arm away from Robin. She began to walk towards the diner.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Robin ran in front of her.

"Revenge!" She hissed.

Robin looked back at the kindly Mrs.Snow , "That is Mary Margaret Snow she didn't purposely mess your dress up!"

"Mary Margaret, " The demon let the fire ball disappear as she tasted the name of her enemy on her lips, she looked at the pixie hair cut woman one more time before continuing to speak, "I will destroy your happiness. "

Robin shook his head, "Please, come on, we need to talk." He pulled her arm back towards the sidewalk hoping to find some privacy.

#####

Belle and Mel towered above a long, dark stained, wooden table covered in scrolls and old burnt books.

"Ah, here you might need this one." Mel held her hand out towards Belle, who gladly reached out and took the small patchment.

Belle glanced at the paper and scanned through it, "This spell has to be complicated."

Mel rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner, "you and your friends summoned demons from hell and your worried about this spell?" She waited for a reply and continued, "This one is simple. Since your life blood called upon the demon then your life blood can be sealed upon an object to allow some form of control over the beast. It might not always be as effective, depending on the object." Mel reached into her bag and pulled out a dark looking dagger she handed it carefully to Belle, "This is an ancient dagger passed down in my family. I suggest you use it. Now one last thing, and listen up this is important, the spell requires you too name the demon. Do not forget it!"

Belle frown, "why is that so important? I would assume a 300 year old demon would have his on name."

"Without certainly my dear. However, his name holds great power over him in hell. Giving him a earthly name will give you power. If the spell is done right."

“Your being strangely cool about this.” Belle smiled.

Mel looked at her sternly, “I'm not cool about it Belle and I want my book back!”

“It's in the office.” Belle frowned.

“If they find out I am harboring books like that I will be fired.” Mel hissed.

Belle picked up her paper full of hand written spells , that Mel deemed "necessary" and put it in her backpack, ”Why are you harboring books like that?” Belle asked curiously.

“I use to be a witch. ” Mel stood up, “Your dismissed.”She walked to her office and slammed the door.

That's interesting, thought Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am really trying my best to update all my stories. 
> 
> I promise the next chapter Hook will finally make an appearance!


	9. Dagger

Red searched the woods near her home, desperately, for some sign of her mysterious stranger. She looked a round restlessly. She had to have been several miles from her home by now.

"Looking for someone?" Red froze as she heard that beautiful accent again. She turn around to be greeted by his beautiful face.

“Couldn't stay away?" He asked smiling.  
“Would you like to be a wolf again?"

“Yes." She smiled at him.

He pointed at the sky. Red looked up. The moon shined above them. It didn't hurt as she slowly transformed. It felt natural. She happliy ran after the other wolf feeling happier than she had ever felt.

#####

Belle gathered her stuff together. She passed by a window and stopped. It was dark outside.  Had she stayed over school that long talking to Mel? Storybrook looked awefully eerie at night.

Belle thought as she walked. The sun was completely gone and the moon shined above her head. She had finally made it to the woods. She glanced behind her on the sidewalk. She had this odd feeling like she was being watched. "Belle!" She heard a voice call her. She recognized the voice immediately.

The voice belong to Gary Aston. Why was he so close to her house? He walked with a bottle of beer in his hand. Belle tried to walk passed him. He jumped in front of her before she could make her escape.

"Belle, let me ask you a question. Hmm? What do you not like about me?" He put his hand on her wrist and held her still.

"I am Gary freaken Aston. I am a football star. Girls think I'm good looking. Everywhere I go people like me, Belle. Even your friend Red. Belle, Red likes me. Did you know that?" He jerked her closer to him. " Your the only one who has ever had a problem with me. Why? Do you think you are too good for me?” Gary was getting more agitated as he continued to talk.

" Is it because you are smarter? Belle at the end of the day you will be stuck in this stupid little town! No one leaves! You know you will probably amount to nothing but a stupid librarian!"  He grabbed her wrist tighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A cold voice hissed from the darkness. Belle felt a involuntary shiver spread throughout her body.The hair on the back of her neck stood up. The voice was frightening and it seemed to be coming from every direction.

Gary looked around, "did you hear that?" He asked Belle, "I mean I know I had a couple of beers , but, I definitely heard something."

"Let my woman go and I might let you keep your life." The voice spoke violently.

“Listen to him Gary please.” Belle struggled out of Gary's grasp.

“What?” Gary looked around.

“Gary look at me, please,  look at me.” Gary looked at Belle. “It's okay. Look I forgive you.” Belle straightened her jacket, “you need to listen to me. You need to go!"

“No. This is your little gang playing a trick on me. Well I'm not falling for it." He turned around to yell at the trees,  “ show yourself or watch the show!” He turned around and grabbed Belle and pulled her towards him. He brought his face closer to hers as she struggled to get away.

The demon appeared beside them. He was seething with anger. Belle felt frighten as she looked at the demon. At her demon. "What the fu..." Gary was thrown into the air. He landed about 20 feet from them on the road.

Belle watched as her demon walked towards Gary. Belle ripped her backpack open in a hurry. She reached for a bunch of papers she knew contained spells. She looked up to see the demon with his foot on Gary's neck. She could hear Gary crying out in pain.

Belle quickly looked through the papers till she found the one she wanted. Belle quickly scanned over it. Seal an object with the demons mate's blood. Belle took Mel's dagger from her backpack and cut herself. She cried out in pain. She rubbed her blood all over the dagger. She repeated the small chant written on the  paper. Her demon stopped what he was doing to turn and look at her.

Belle ,in a panic, looked back down to follow the next instructions. Give the demon a name.  Mel mentioned that part. Naming him gave her some sort of power over it. She glanced at the demon as he let Gary go, tossing him into the air one last time.

The demon made his way towards her. Belle thought quickly. He was a demon. Was he born in hell? What kind of name do you give a demon? His name was probably Death's Cannibal. The demon walked towards her. Every step he took made Belle's heart beat quicker. Calm yourself, Belle, and give Death's Cannibal a name like George and make him your bitch.

Belle glanced at the final instructions. She held the blood smeared dagger in her hand. She pointed the dagger in the air towards the moon and  yelled out the first name that came to her mind. It was an odd name, "Rumpelstiltskin."

The demon glared at her angrily as she held the dagger up, "Rumpelstiltskin freeze! Don't move!"

Belle walked up to the demon. He stood very still . " Hello," Belle spoke softly. She breathed heavily as she looked at him, "I can't believe that spell worked!" She smiled, "Hello. We haven't had a chance to really speak. At first I thought you were a dream. Here you are now though." She could feel the ring on her finger as she spoke to him. She reached out to touch his strange clothing. Was it armor? "You certainly seem real. "

Could he speak? Well she did tell him to freeze. "Right, " She spoke as she held the dagger back up. " Rumpelstiltskin you can not kill people!" She looked at him. He remained silent. "You can't walk around here like that either. Someone will see you. " She tried smiling kindly at him, "right. Well, that is all. Rumpelstiltskin you can unfreeze now."

She watched as the demon felled to his knees. "Your a witch, " He hissed in anger.

"What? No.  I am not. I am just a simple girl. I'm not special in anyway." She watched him as he looked up at her.

"You are special." He stood up slowly. He looked behind him, "he has too pay!"

Belle looked down at the bloody dagger "I gave you an order."

The demon giggled and snapped his fingers. Belle looked toward Gary. Where Gary had been now stood a goat. "Did you just turn Gary into a goat?" Belle asked panic in her voice.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled as Gary the goat ran from her approach. Belle could hear wolves howling in the distances. She hoped Gary would be okay. She looked at her demon angrily. "Loopholes. Always loopholes." He taunted with a demonic giggle.

"Do not turn people into goats, Rumpelstiltskin, that is an order!"Belle held the dagger as she commanded him.

"I promise not to turn people into goats...anymore." He said with a sneer.

Belle glared at the demon, "let's just go inside before someone sees us. I will figure out what to do about Gary later." Belle grabbed her demon's hand and pulled him into her trailer house.

Belle looked from room to room making sure her dad wouldn't see the demon as she cautiously made her way towards her bedroom. She stopped when they passed the living room . Belle's mouth hung agape at the scene in front of her. A goat stood on the living room's couch making a snack out of a couch pillow. "Please tell me that is not my father."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled shyly, "it's not your father." He rocked his head side to side, "anymore."

Belle pulled the beast into her room and shut the door. She let go of the beast to study him. He looked oddly out of place in her bedroom. Belle threw her bag in the corner of her room forgetting she had ripped it open in her hurried task to save Gary. The contents in her bag spilled across the room.

"Wait here." Belle wanted to go into the living room and check out the mess.

"Dad?" Belle approached the goat. It  looked content chewing on the pillow. Belle sighed and went back into her room.

Rumpelstiltskin had his hand in her bag pulling out her papers, "these are full of spells." He spoke.

"Not all of them." Belle blushed.

"I know about spells dear one." Rumple threw the papers on the floor one by one as he scanned through them. Belle surveyed the mess in her room and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

She sat on her bed and watched her demon destroy her room. He was absolutely curious about everything.

"Belle!" Belle froze as she listen to her named being called. She turned towards the  sound coming from her window. "Belle! It's Emma!"

"Hide." Belle urged the demon. She opened her window and Emma climbed in. "Why are you here?"

"Cornering you so you have to talk to me." Emma looked hurt as she spoke, "Red isn't at the diner and Robin lives to far." Emma realized she was stepping on Belle's papers and reached down to pick them up. She paused as she read one, "is this more spells?" Emma asked curiously.

"Yes it is." Belle sat back on her bed. She wondered where Rumpelstiltskin hid. She eyed her closet curiously.

"..and why do you have more spells Belle?"

Belle looked at Emma with an innocent expression.

"Hang on." Emma seemed really interested in one of the papers. "This spells is to turn a demon visible." Emma looked at Belle with a puzzled expression, "Would you need to turn a demon visible? Couldn't they do that themselves or something?'

Belle regarded Emma carefully, " Mel said that there's more things in the underworld then just demons. She said that the spell we casts was to summon soul mates from the underworld. She also mentioned that sometimes things react different here in our realm than in the underworld."

"Mel the librarian?"

"Yeah. She may be more than what any of us thought."

"Do you mind if I take this spell?" Emma asked.

"I don't need it. " Emma turned like she was going to go out the window. She seemed to be in a deep thought. " Emma you might want to take this spell to."

Emma looked it over, "a control spell?"

Belle smiled weakly, "yeah."

"Have you had to use it?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I did." Belle confirmed.

"So when we summoned soulmates from hell it worked? The spell worked for everybody?"

"Yeah it did. We thought it may not have worked for you."

"It may have. I don't know." Emma looked at her arm, "thank you for the spells." She walked toward the window, "and next time please don't keep anything from me. We are suppose to be friends. We are all in this together Belle."

"Emma, my dad. He isn't home. You can go out the front door." Belle bit her lip and opened her bedroom door for Emma.

"Oh? Alright." She smiled

"Oh and Emma don't forget to name the demon. It's important." Belle repeated Mel's instructions.

Belle watched Emma leave her room. She heard her front door open and close. Belle signed and felled back onto her bed. She heard her cell phone vibrate and looked down. It was a text from Emma.

*You have a goat in your living room*

####

Emma sat down on her bed. She held the paper she took from Belle in her hands. She scanned through it and put it down gently. She took a candle from her bedside table and lit it before placing the candle back on her table, carefully. She glanced at the paper one more time and took a deep breath and spoke.

"Lighting a candle to light up the dark my name is, Emma Snow, I want to see the demon that holds my heart."

"Well technically I am a ghost love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys\gals I have been very busy and all my fanfiction is in a mess right now. I really need to get organized!


	10. Ghost Pirate

Emma opened her eyes. In front of her stood a man. He didn't appear to look like a demon. Not at all, at first glance. If Emma had to described his appearance she might have said he resembled a rockstar.

He had beautiful, blue eyes that pierced Emma so thoroughly that she lost her breath. He had a handsomely dark look about him. His dark hair looked naturally disrayed, from the wind prehaps? His attire mainly consisted of leather. He looked entirly normal with enchantingly good looks it surprised Emma until she noticed the hook. Her eyebrows raised in alarm. He followed her stare easily as if he expected it. He held his hook up, "I am also a pirate."

Emma stared with her mouth open wide, "Pirate?"

"You can see me!" He accused, "and you can hear me!"

The one armed man looked around and at himself, "I am visible to you ?"

"I can see you. You don't look like a demon." Emma stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Well I'm not entirely a demon. Not yet. I'm a ghost. " the pirate spoke knowingly.

"Your a  pirate ghost?" Emma rolled her eyes. "That's original."

"I scared people. Torment them. If I do it enough times I will be granted demonic status. I've been scaring people for centuries, love."

"Why haven't you showed yourself?" Emma asked skeptical.

"I couldn't. Until you said that spell. " She watched as the ghost turned invisible and then reappeared. He had a dark smile on his face that made Emma's heart accelerate. " Ah apparently I can control it now. That trick ought to come in handy hmm?" He smiled at her. Emma studied him.

"Why didn't you show me some sign that you were here?" Emma asked unsure.

The ghost sighed rather depressingly. He walked toward Emma with his hand and hook up as if he was afraid that she would run from him the closer he got. He reached out his hook until the pointy end touched Emma's arm. He gave her a goofy smile , that she found charming, and began to twist his hook slowly.

"Ouch!" Emma jerked her hand away and looked down on her arm was a tiny sore, shaped like a prefect circle. It resembled all  the other, fading, sores that lined her arm.  Emma thought that she should be bursting with laugher for the comical, unrealness, of the situation. Instead, however, she just stared at the man that claimed to be a ghost pirate.

Reality dawn on her, "you got to be kidding me." She stood, "you tripped August!"

The smiled vanished from the ghost's face, "the bloke that likes you? Of course I did."

Emma allowed herself to finally laugh, "this whole time I thought... I thought I was going insane but it's been you all along."

She stood and walked towards him, "the spell worked it actually worked." She reached a hand out and pinch his cheek, "you definitely feel real."

"Aye." He squinted in pain at her poking and prodding.

"This has got to be a dream." She looked around her room as if expecting something to be out of place.

"Not a dream Love." The man looked thoughtful, "allow me to introduce myself." He took a bow, "Killian Jones at your service." He looked back at her with a dark smile.

###

"Stop do you smell that?" Red could hear the wolf demon talking to her through her mind.

Her senses was on fire. She could hear miles and miles out in every direction. Her sense of smell was making her mouth water as she tried to pin point where it was coming from.

The wolf demon viciously growled at a bush. Red joined him. A goat ran out of the bush. It's cry was unlike any sound Red had ever heard before. Now her senses roared for the chase as the wolf demon ran after the goat. Red followed closely behind. Her claws digging into the ground. Her heart beat sporadically. If only she could stay a wolf for forever. She howled in excitement.

#####

"So this is where that miscreant  lives!" Robin had to admit that his demon looked like royalty outside in the dark. She was very beautiful that Robin almost lost himself in thought.

"Miscreant?" Robin shook his head in annoyance. She charmed him!  She must have put a spell on him. He looked around and froze. They stood outside of Emma's house. Did he lead her here? " Why are we here?" Robin demanded.

The beautiful demon turned towards him with a dark smile. She hummed with satisfaction and spoke with complete innocence's, "why you brought me here? You don't remember?"

"Did you put a spell on me and make me take you here?"

The demon looked darker for a moment before walking towards him she petted his hair back, "yes but you will be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" He wondered if she could hear him swallow. It sounded so loud in his ears.

"Yes," She whispered in his ear. Her tongue briefly touched his ear sending shivers to his core, "for being such a good boy." She whispered.

Robin realized that he had no control over this demon. He knew she was unsafe and out of control but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. The way she was petting his hair distracted him.

"Now that I know where the little heathen lives we can go back home." She walked around him. "I will simply kill her later!" She spoke almost like a gleeful child. She threw her hands up in the air and Robin found himself lost in a purple haze. As the purple cloud disappeared Robin recognized their cave, as it once again took the shape of a room. Robin made a note to remember to warn Emma that his demon had a personal vendetta against her mother.

"Now about your reward." Robin watched the beautiful demon as she walked towards him. Her mouth found his and he was once again lost in the beautiful enchantress seductive kiss.

#####

"Rumple?" Belle sat up on her bed. She liked the sound of Rumple. So much easier to say. Belle stood up and looked around, "Rumple?"

Belle could feel hot breath on her neck. It made her skin tingle. "Where were we?" She recognized his voice. His hand went around her torso. Belle bit her lip to keep her from making a sound.

"You were about to turn my father back." Belle answered. Her tone hopeful.

"Highly doubtful." His voice sounded almost sinister as he pulled her closer toward his chest.

"Um. Where did you hide?" Belle asked. She could feel his nose on her shoulder. He was so close. He traced her skin with his nose. His hot breath tickled her skin, pleasantly.

He straightened himself up, "I went back to hell." He freed her from his embrace. She could hear his boots thumping against the floor as he walked away from her. She turned to watch him move around her room.

"You can go back and fourth freely?" Belle asked.

"Enough about that." He stood in front of her bed, eyeing it curiously. "Were you about to get ready for bed?" He turned with a giggle, "well don't let me disrupt you from your normal routine."

"I can't go to sleep." Belle spoke as he eyed her.

He spoke in a hurt and obvious manner, "who said anything about sleeping?"

Belle blushed, "My dad and Gary are goats! We have got to go find Gary and you have to turn them back!"

"Prehaps..." The dark demon walked around Belle slowly.

"Prehaps?" Belle asked, hopeful.

"...but doubtful..." He walked around her, slowly. Before she had time to register what he was doing she looked down to find herself wearing  a beautiful night gown while her school clothes had disappeared.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"Do you..." Belle stuttered as she tried to change the subject back to the goats, "...have any idea where Gary could have went?"

They both heard wolves howling in the woods close by. Belle froze in horror. Rumple giggled, "I suppose he could be wolf food by now." Belle whimpered.

The demon grabbed Belle by the elbow, tenderly. He walked her towards the bed, "now where were we. Oh yes. I was admiring my beautiful wife." Rumple pulled Belle closely to him. Belle got a chance to study his face. His eyes took on a heated look that made Belle's face blush.

"Are we..." Belle swallowed, "really married?"

The demon looked offended, "of course." His hand played with her hair, softly. His throated hummed and Belle found the sound too be smoothing.

" I don't remember being asked if..." Belle talked in a trance as she found herself taking a step closer to the demon. She found herself wrapped in his arms.

"The priest asked you dear one." The demon gently reminded her. His hand traced the back of her neck. His body touching hers.

"He did? He did." Belle didn't know how to feel about this.

"He did and your answer was..." Rumple gently reminded her.

"Yes...but..." Belle shook her head in an act to regain her clarity. 

"Now what is yours is mine and mine is...well too dark for you to be handling, dear one. Stay away from my things." He whispered in a husky voice.

He let her go, "now about this bed." He said it in an icky manner.

" yeah?" Belle asked.

"To small don't you think?" Rumple asked. He held his hands out. In a matter of seconds, where Belle's bed had been now sat a even bigger bed covered with furs and silk, "much better. Much better." Rumple spoke with delight.

"Why?" Belle moved back slowly, "why do I need a bigger bed?"

"To consummate our marriage of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gals\guys...I have had a hard month. I'm going to go into my dark place and work hard on this next chapter. I really want to finish this story soon.
> 
> Guys I don't know if this chapter is good enough. Let me know.


End file.
